Overleg gebruiker:Sannse
Welcome, Sannse! Wanna buy a house? :p 25 jun 2008 19:39 (UTC) :Thanks, just a passing staffer here :) and thanks for the welcome -- sannse (talk) 25 jun 2008 21:15 (UTC) Thanks for removing the right and doing that check user action. At least we now know what really happened. --OuWTB 2 jul 2009 15:41 (UTC) Hi Sannse, could you also please take the rights from User:Jillids? He had moderatorrights, but said some bad stuff and lost them, but now, somebody has made him sysop, rollback and even bureaucrat. The problem is: i and Greenday2 (also bureaucrats) cant remove the bureaucrat rights. Could you take them off? I dont think Jillids is already ready for some rights, Greenday2 also not (ive understanded). Maybe rollback can be perfect for Jillids :) But Jillids also said he didnt need the rights, so thats why i placed this request. By the way,do you already have a house? sep 30, 2009 11:35 (UTC) :Hi, Uberfuzzy has dealt with this. You can see the full history of the rights changes at http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Gebruikersrechten/Jillids . And no house for me thanks, I'm just here as staff :) -- sannse (talk) sep 30, 2009 17:19 (UTC) ::And a small house for your holidays (xD) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 17:28 (UTC) Sannse could you please take off the rights of Pierius Magnus and TahR78. They are behaving bad Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 16:01 (UTC) :Pierlot com on, that's not true okt 18, 2009 16:03 (UTC) ::Pierlot you're going crazy. Do we need to block you again? Just because we dont agree with your opinion about Bucurestean our rights have to go taken off? okt 18, 2009 16:03 (UTC) :::Sorry for all this Tah but you behaved bad at IRC Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 16:04 (UTC) ::::Lol. IRC is not on any way connected with Wikistad except the links and the name of the channel.. by the way did i already say that it was an Nick Serv control thing. okt 18, 2009 16:05 (UTC) Anyway.. Could you please take the burocrat rights off from Pierlot and Jillids? okt 18, 2009 16:18 (UTC) :Yes, but please also from Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 18, 2009 16:20 (UTC) ::No, let his rights still stand. Because he is the only user from the Old Generation which high rights. okt 18, 2009 17:31 (UTC) ::And from everybody! :D --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 18, 2009 16:21 (UTC) :::Very Funny okt 18, 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::::You're also pretty funny though. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 18, 2009 16:23 (UTC) Sannse, i also have more complaints about the user Pierlot. I think he should be blocked from the whole Wikia network because always, he is going to vandalize. Where can i speak to you? On the chat, or mail, please let me know anything so we can make an appointment. He contributes good to only 1 wiki, but he is making fights on almost 3 wikis. okt 18, 2009 17:29 (UTC) :Because of Pierlot stalking me on his own wiki i couldnt wait for an answer, so i already mailed you. okt 18, 2009 17:41 (UTC) ::A Wikia user only gets banned "wiki-wide" when his account is a known vandalism-bot; not for bad behaviour on one Wiki. For matters of removing bureaucrat rights, please use , this way you'll have the fastest response, and this won't happen. Also, don't forget to add the username, because Pierlot is currently using Libertaanse voetbalbond, isn't he? link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 18, 2009 17:53 (UTC) :::You are quite wrong, pierlot has vandalised more than one wiki and libertaanse voetbalbond is bucurestean okt 18, 2009 17:55 (UTC) ::::My bad (I was judging from the Userrights log, where Voetbalbond's rights were taken). Then again, if this are only 3 Wiki's, he'll have to be blocked on these Wiki's, not Wiki-Wide. link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 18, 2009 17:57 (UTC) :::::Well what is bothering TahR78 is that Pierlot is spamming him as long as he can edit somewhere okt 18, 2009 18:02 (UTC) ::::::Indeed. I mailed Sannse already and im sorry if my plan is impossible, but i will stand by my opinion that Pierlot needs to stop. okt 18, 2009 18:07 (UTC) ::::::The wikis are Fictieve Landen, Spoorwegen Wiki and here on Wikistad. Could you block them on those wikis? Only problem is that he is owner of Spoorwegen Wiki and i thought he was owner too of Fictieve Landen. And he calls me by names like lier (2x), stupid (7x), he is speaking to me in caps and trying to say me what i have to do like he is a God (very much times).. I'm sorry if i wasn't clear or if my plan is impossible, but i would like to see Pierlot blocked because he just can't stop spamming me. okt 18, 2009 18:09 (UTC) :::::::Or block him at least from Fictieve Landen. Pierlot Pierlot has had more then enough chances. I alone have given this guy three chances in just a month. Other users have given him dozens of blocks. He keeps telling us he will better himself and for some reason we are to kind-hearted and keep unblocking him. This time he needs to be kicked off cross wiki. I think the guy is mentally unstable, possible has autism or something like that. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 09:16 (UTC) Not playing Guys, this is a repeat. We have been here more than once. You edit together for a while, then decide to start having fights and blocking each other and complaining to me. In a week or two you will be back to being friends and giving all the rights back. I've seen this cycle too many times and I'm not going to play. If you want to start a wiki without Pierlot or others set as admin/bureaucrat, then that's fine. But I'm not changing rights on this wiki or others all over again. -- sannse (talk) okt 19, 2009 17:48 (UTC) :Thank you, Sannse .. But our request was more than only on this wiki.. by the way, i will use the contact form by than.. but Pierlot is misbehaving on other wiki's too.. Maybe you should just read the discusions here above and not say something while you dont know the situation here? okt 19, 2009 17:49 (UTC) ::Ehm... are Pierlot and Jillids still bureaucrats? --82.171.95.220 okt 19, 2009 17:50 (UTC) :::No, Sannse just said she won't de-burocrat him so i will use the contact form.. okt 19, 2009 17:51 (UTC) :::: "Nee" maar de buro-rechten worden wel afgepakt??? :S --82.171.95.220 okt 19, 2009 17:52 (UTC) :::::Lees? okt 19, 2009 17:53 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar je praat onduidelijk. Ik vraag: "Zijn Pierlot en Jillids nog steeds bureaucraten?" Jij zegt: "Nee, Sansse zegt net dat ze hun buro-rechten niet gaat afpakken dus ga ik het contactformuliertje invullen".... --82.171.95.220 okt 19, 2009 17:54 (UTC) :::::::Dat is niet onduidelijk? Dat betekent dat ik dus naar het contactformulier ga om een andere staff te contacteren.. -_- okt 19, 2009 17:56 (UTC) ::::::::GAST, IK VRAAG: Zijn ze nog bureaucraat? JIJ ZEGT: Nee, maar Sansse gaat hun bureaucraatrechten niet afpakken!!! --82.171.95.220 okt 19, 2009 17:57 (UTC) :::::::::Wat moet hiervan begrepen worden. Is Pierlot nog bureaucraat? Is Jillids nog bureaucraat? --82.171.95.220 okt 19, 2009 18:00 (UTC) ::::::::::Als je het niet snapt.. SANNSE GAAT DIE RECHTEN NIET AFPAKKEN DUS ZE ZIJN NOG STEEDS BUREAUCRAAT. okt 19, 2009 18:01 (UTC) :::::::::::GOED ZO, was het zo MOEILIJK om een zin NORMAAL te formuleren? Het was een tegenstelling voor het geval dat je het nog niet wist. "Zijn ze bureaucraat?" "Nee, maar ze zijn het nog wel". Lees je commentaar nog eens door, ik zweer het op je boom. --82.171.95.220 okt 19, 2009 18:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::JA, het was wel zo MOEILIJK blijkbaar.. Is het bij jou ook zo MOEILIJK om NORMAAL AFSCHEID TE NEMEN? Nee, jij hebt het enkel makkelijk met commentaar geven.. okt 19, 2009 18:55 (UTC) ::::::::::::Anyway, als je nog door wilt gaan met je commentaar, doe het maar op je eigen OP ofzo, want voor Sannse is dit erg als we ruzien in een taal die ze amper beheerst :P Sorry Sannse! okt 19, 2009 18:57 (UTC) Niet snel van begrip jij he. --82.171.95.220 okt 19, 2009 18:07 (UTC) :I understand the request TahR78, and as I say, it's one that keeps cycling round - here and on other wikis. We have been here before, and will be here again. -- sannse (talk) okt 19, 2009 18:36 (UTC) Listen Sannse, listen. You refused to crosswiki ban Pierlot. I want you to do it anyway. You know why? Because he is a a worthless user with no good intentions. You said you would not do this. Because "we are just playing a little game here". That's bullshit and you no it. I think your statement was demeaning. And you must know that in any game, the ones that refuse to play by the rules are kicked out. We are dead serious now. Pierlot needs to be kicked off Wikia. No kidding. You know it, I know it. Let's block the bastard crosswiki and you will not hear from us again for a long time. It is the best for all of us. And in the best interest for Wikia itself. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 15:39 (UTC) :Pierius, please calm down. okt 21, 2009 15:43 (UTC) No, I won't. You know why? Because all the different users discussing on this page have probably confused Sannse. She needs to get a clear and direct answer. She refuses to give Pierlot and his IP a definite crosswiki ban. And I want her to give him a ban anyway. Dilemma, dilemma. I am just making my point of view clear. And I know it is shared by most of the WikiStad community. I am perfectly calm. But no more bullshit. Pierlot is going down, for real this time. No more mr. Nice Guy. Hasta la Vista, baby! Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 15:51 (UTC) OK. One more try? So. Shall we try again? Can someone suggest the right page to discuss rights flags on this wiki? I can't see through the language barrier to find the right place - maybe a new forum: page? -- sannse (talk) okt 23, 2009 18:19 (UTC) :Hi Sannse, how great to see you give us another chance :). The community has come to a decision; there will be one, trusted, b'cract, all other b'crats will be removed. Everybody has apologised. The policy will be revamped, and we'll do our best to keep peace on the Wiki ;). I've also send this request to Special:Contact earlier today, there is a full explanation. Again, thanks for trusting us. You can see the agreement here. link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 23, 2009 18:23 (UTC) I am still opposed to this idea of yours, Tedjuh. And not all people have voted (Echocho, Dani Yusef Ali-Baba, Sjorskingma). The remaining three users should have their say first before you ask Sannse to do anything, okay? I think that makes more sense and is perfectly reasonable. As of now, 5 people agree with your idea and 4 are against it. Dr. Magnus okt 23, 2009 18:26 (UTC) :Of course ;). They may still vote. Although Apoo has changed his opinion on this idea. Could you please come to the IRC, Pierius? link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 23, 2009 18:27 (UTC) Of course I could. But I would have liked you to wait a while longer before contacting Sannse, since no agreement has yet been reached. I will come to IRC right away Tedjuh. Dr. Magnus okt 23, 2009 18:30 (UTC) ::I'm sorry again, Sannse, a small misunderstanding. Greenday and Pierius have decided, and the proposal has been accepted. We'd greatly appreciate it if you could remove all bureaucrat rights. link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 23, 2009 18:50 (UTC) Only Tedjuh may have burocrat rights. No other user may have those. That is the final decision, Sannse. No more burocrats. Not me. Not Bucu. Not GD2. Only Tedjuh. Dr. Magnus okt 23, 2009 18:53 (UTC) :OK, so I was very close to removing all flags from all users. But we'll give this a go. But I would also ask that you review all admin rights /very/ carefully. Several people seem to have more than one admin account, and there are even bots with admin rights (which is discouraged because their actions can't be seen easily on recent changes). Please can everyone with more than one admin account disclose this, and choose which account should have the right. Thanks -- sannse (talk) okt 23, 2009 22:50 (UTC) ::I've also removed some excess Rollback flags by the way. Rollback is part of Admin rights, so you don't need both (and it's actually confusing to the system to have both) -- sannse (talk) okt 23, 2009 23:16 (UTC) :::Sannse, thanks for what you did, but there is still a problem! :P In the list of bureaucrats, you can't see the new Buro's, but there are still some burocrats! (Lola67, TahR79, Gebruiker:DraakMetTigKoppenDoder, Dani Yusef Ali-Baba and Mihoy,...)! So, can you delete this rights to? Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 09:28 (UTC) Greenday2 okt 24, 2009 09:28 (UTC) ::::And Whuyow, Samsoen. okt 24, 2009 09:37 (UTC) :::::I see that you have removed some bureaucrats right's, please do also with the above standing users okt 24, 2009 10:23 (UTC) For clarity, here's a list, links lead to . * * * * * * * Thanks :). link=Anthony Bosch link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 okt 24, 2009 13:43 (UTC) :Humm, not sure how I missed those... should be done now. Note that the list of user's rights doesn't update quickly, so I'll check it again tomorrow. And, again, I think you need to look carefully at who has admin rights. People shouldn't have multiple accounts with admin rights, and bots should almost never also be admins. -- sannse (talk) okt 26, 2009 21:44 (UTC)